


Como Siempre

by Kaicci



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, anoter crappy work, ssssspanissshhh, the summary sucks I know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicci/pseuds/Kaicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas cosas nunca cambian. Una de ellas es la necesidad de Wonwoo de proteger a Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Otra cosa cortita Exs de
> 
> Basado también en un "prompt": Just make sure you've eaten

Wonwoo esperaba en la puerta del apartamento con los brazos cruzados y una bolsa de deporte a sus pies. Mordía su labio de la impaciencia y nerviosismo y su pie comenzaba a tener un tic. Mingyu apareció torpemente por la puerta a la izquierda mientras ajustaba su camiseta y ordenaba su pelo. El mayor suspiró aliviado.  
\- Vas a llegar tarde.- le dijo mientras se acercaba.  
Mingyu sólo sonrió y lo miró con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.  
\- ¿Qué tal voy?- Wonwoo repasó todo su cuerpo y Mingyu se cubrió con los brazos exageradamente. - ¡No tan descaradamente!   
Wonwoo rodó los ojos.  
\- Vas bien.- contestó. - ¿Lo llevas todo? ¿Has cogido dinero? ¿Pasaporte? ¿DNI? ¿Ropa de sobra? ¿Algo para picar? ¿Teléfono? Recuerda que debes llamarme al llegar y todos los días. ¿Tienes-  
\- Wonwoo.- le cortó el más alto.- Lo llevo todo. Si se me olvida algo no debe ser nada importante.   
Wonwoo frunció el ceño ante eso y la despreocupada mirada del menor.  
\- En serio, estoy bien. Todo va bien.  
\- Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que me preocupa. Sólo quiero que vayas bien y vuelvas igual de bien.  
\- Wonwoo, es un viaje de cinco días.   
Lo sabía. No era nada importante, sólo eran cinco días. Mingyu ya había estado lejos antes, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía evitar preocuparse. Era un sentimiento que no podía retener ni evitar por más que intentara o quisiera. Su amor hacia el castaño era tan grande que lo hacía reaccionar y comportarse así, aunque jamás lo admitiría.   
Suspiró y se acercó al otro, que lo miraba con una media sonrisa, y puso sus manos en el cuello de la camiseta de Mingyu, sin mirar hacia arriba, vista clavada en la tela que sujetaba entre sus dedos.  
\- Lo sé. Es que... no puedo evitarlo. Sólo...- suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.- Sólo asegúrate de que comes.  
Mingyu rió y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del más bajo.   
\- Te prometo, Jeon Wonwoo, que cuidaré de mi salud.  
Wonwoo le lanzó una mirada dudosa. No sería la primera vez que Mingyu se saltaba comidas y adelagazaba mientras estaba trabajando.  
\- Lo prometoooo.- repitió con una sonrisa.  
Wonwoo sonrió y Mingyu se agachó y plantó un beso en los labios del otro. No fue un beso muy largo, pero suficiente para los dos. Cuando se separaron se abrazaron y el castaño cogió la mochila colgándosela al hombro.  
\- Bueno. Me voy.  
\- Cuídate y no hagas más tonterías de lo normal.-Mingyu soltó una risita.  
\- Sabes que no puedo.  
\- Ya, bueno.  
Mingyu lo besó de nuevo y se despidió de él con la mano, gesto que Wonwoo imitó sonriendo. Una vez ya no podía verlo, el moreno se metió en casa y se sentó en el sofá sin saber qué hacer. Le tocaba esperar a que el niño volviera.  
Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se puso en pie, buscando su teléfono, pensando que necesitaría compañía.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! *abrazo y huye*


End file.
